A Woman's Duty
by Priscilla-Chan86
Summary: Rated PG (K) for mild cursing and some violence. Vegeta just keeps getting himself into undesirable situations, and Bulma is always there to take care of him. But will Vegeta's arrogance keep him from showing appreciation?
1. Default Chapter

**A Woman's Duty**

By: Priscilla- Chan

_ **PART 1**_

It was a truly, hot blazing summer day. The sky shown brilliant blue, a few puffs of cotton clouds floated lazily in the still air and birds flew through the sky of West Capital City, Japan; chirping, tweeting and cheeping to high heaven. The day seemed beautiful: the perfect day to just go to a secluded beach with a bunch of pals and play some beach volleyball (whistle whistle). Outside of Capsule Corp., Dr. Briefs and his wife were setting up a picnic table. It was the annual summer get-together! This wasn't for the company and it's workers, believe it or not, but for the family and those who they've become attached to over the years.

The cherry wood picnic table was 20 feet long and 5 feet wide: big enough to feed Goku a meal, right? While the caterers threw on a bright, summer-colored sheet decorated with hot pink watermelons and suns with sunglasses onto the table, 10 others alongside of Mrs. Briefs were positioning tall, pastel-colored floral arrangements around the 1 acre garden. Lights were being streamed along the cherry blossom trees and the dining equipment was being laid-out accordingly.

It was Saturday and everything was in motion. People were scrambling like ants around the lot just trying to make sure everything on the picnic checklist was marked off. At about 5 o' clock in the afternoon, the sky was dimming and the picnic was about to begin. Candles were lit along the table: the type that repel bugs but smell really nice. Cars parked out in the drive-way and the sound of crunching steps on gravel were heard in the distance by a young lady. She is the beauty of the town: a slim yet curvy fair body with long turquoise hair, ocean-blue eyes and the voice of a strong woman.

This, my wonderful reader, is the adventurous, rich, spoiled yet loving daughter of the most successful technological inventor in the business: Ms. Bulma Briefs. At only 21 years old, she already attained so much experience in technology and fixing things, she could put Sony Electronics and Home Depot out of business, along with all of their affiliates! Her eyes were set on only one: her boyfriend, Yamucha, the infamous ex-bandit of the desert. Upstairs, Bulma is just getting out of a steamy shower and throws her robes on. Walking into her bedroom, she grins at how wonderful this night is going. A cool breeze from her room's open balcony chills her slightly yet gives her a feeling of freshness, aside from the fact that she just took a shower. After she dresses herself in a tangerine-colored sun-dress and pulls her hair back, she slips on flip-flops and heads out to help her parents. Suddenly, at the top of the stairs, she pauses. It just now suddenly occurred to her that one person hasn't even shown his face to the world that day, let alone the hallway outside his door. Vegeta, that arrogant, scowling, inconsiderate, reprehensible, little excuse for a prince, was still locked away in his room. Oddly enough, he wasn't in the gravity room, breaking every screw that holds it together for the millionth time.

KNOCK KNOCK "Vegeta?" KNOCK KNOCK "Vegetaaa...? VEGETA!" Bulma called as she leant on his door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN! I'm...busy...doing stuff... yeah."

"Vegeta! I've told you not to call me 'woman", you pig!. Now I am sorry... well, not really... but I need you to come to this door right now! You haven't ever helped set-up this picnic, not after years of living with us. Get off your lazy tush and come here!" Bulma yelled back.

"Who gives a damn about that stupid picnic? People can get-together any day of the week, so why is tonight so special, eh! Leave me alone you baka. You're Prince is trying to concentrate on something very important!"

"Vegeta... you need to help out once in your life... make it seem worthwhile to know you helped out and made others pleased", Bulma's voice continued to grow and get louder with impatience and irritation, "...and you are NOT my prince! Even if you were, you don't hardly make yourself recognizable of one, seeing how you do nothing of which could in the least being honorable and respectful!"

Bulma started back downstairs with a glee of satisfaction of finally getting that off her chest, yet, deep down she felt hurt by how someone, who she and her family had given the necessities of life to, wasn't even grateful enough to have some dignity and go downstairs to enjoy a social event. She shoved the thought away from her mind and put on a smile that she hoped would fool those arriving that night.

Vegeta stared back down at his... article of "concentration". He had actually taken into account and acknowledged what Bulma had said, but to avoid being affected by it, shrugged it off and continued to read an article on a new video game coming out soon. (Gotcha! )

KNOCK KNOCK _Good Kami! What could that woman want now! _Vegeta thought to himself. "What is it woman? I don't want anything! Go away!"

Silence

"Hello! I said I don't want anything... woman?" Vegeta listened again to hear an expected ranting form his fellow house-mate. Nothing. "Konichiwa?" Vegeta started to power-up, seeing how this confrontation wasn't working and he was getting suspicious.

Suddenly, there were three more knocks...

Vegeta hovered to the door and put is ear upon it, hoping to catch sign of breathing of some sort...

Silence

He was starting to get creeped out now, and Vegeta never gets creeped out, right? (You know, since he's the Prince of some alien race that doesn't have power anymore...)

Then out of no where:

" **Konnichiwa Vegeta!**"

It was Goku! Oh Kami did Vegeta just about have a hernia!

"KAKARROT! What in the bloody hell do you think you were doing!", Vegeta bellowed.

"Oh come on Vegeta! Everyone's out there! They all want you to come on down and join 'em! And there is a TON of food and candles and Bulma looks pretty tonight and there's food and Chi-chi cooked up this stir-fry and egg rolls and brought it over. Oh! And Tien brought over some carrot cake! And also there's going to be a cakewalk and-" Goku started but Vegeta cut him off:

"I don't want any! Besides, you will devour all of the food anyway so why don't you just leave me be! I have no use for you and those pathetic earthlings, and I indeed have absolutely NO desire whatsoever to be around your cooky wife Chi-Chi, Bulma, since I live with her and have to breathe the same, toxic air as her everyday, and that moronic excuse for a significant other of her's, Yamucha. Now if you don't mind..." Vegeta stopped himself from going any further.

"Oh for crying out loud Vegeta! Get ahold of yourself and do us all a favor!" Goku begged, tears welling up in his eyes. "And you shouldn't call Chi-Chi cooky... only I can 'cause I love her... at least I have someone to care about Vegeta! You just seclude yourself from everyone all the time! Sheesh!" That was all Goku said before turning to the stairs and making his way outside to his pregnant wife and the rest of the gang.

That was it. Goku insulted him, and he would NOT let him get away with the satisfaction of being able to tell him off and just walk away like that without a snide remark from Vegeta, himself. Repressing all thoughts of humiliation and strangling the poor warrior, Vegeta thrusted his bare feet onto the ground, threw the article he was reading to the side, got dressed in casual summer clothes, _Ugh_ he thought, and made his way downstairs, following Bulma and Goku's footsteps. Once he approached the dining room, he stopped in his path and took a moment to actually think up of some sharp, cold remarks he could use as backfires. Yes, Veggie-head, the master of snide remarks, actually put EFFORT into creating those babies. After a few moments, he snapped back to reality, a smirk crossed his face, and he strolled outside in an manner of which only Vegeta could perfect.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled to the opposite side of the garden. Goku hadn't acknowledged he was being called for, so he kept laughing and joking and snorting like a pig in a group which consisted of Android 18, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Roshi. _Good Kami! That boy is deaf! Why...why... why? This is going to be humiliating_... Vegeta began to stroll along the garden, making his way towards Goku... while picking up a few quick food snacks on the way. Heck, it couldn't hurt. But then:

"Hey! Vegeta!" It was Gohan! _No! Not that brat!_ Everyone's heads turned to Vegeta in the up-most surprise, especially Goku and Bulma. Bulma smirked. _Well, what do you know? He finally decided to show up!_

Goku turns his head and that huge goofy grin spreads across his face like butter.

Everyone started to crowd around Vegeta and welcomed him to the picnic, which throughly irritated Vegeta, causing him to fly 10 feet into the air to escape the crowd.

"Hey Veggie-head, come on down! We won't bite!" Bulma joked up at him.

Vegeta lowered himself to the grown and scowled down at the little ladybugs that had immediately attached themselves to his feet. "Damn bugs," he grumbled as he picked them off. Bulma strolled over to Vegeta cautiously and thanked him in a buddy-buddy manner for appearing that night. Vegeta just mumbled in response, making Bulma smirk with satisfaction. "Ain't he something else?" she whispered to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi just stared at her in shock.

"What?" Bulma replied to her expression. Then she blushed. "Oh Chi-Chi! Stop it!" Then she relaxed. "Hey have you seen Yamucha?"

By the time Vegeta made his way to the tables stocked with food, the majority of it had disappeared and he had forgotten exactly why he had come down in the first place.

"Figures..." the Prince mumbled as he trudged over to the punch bowl. "What a night, oh, what a night..." he recalled to himself as he slipped into the kitchen later that night to make his way back to his room.

Hey ya'll! This was the 1st part of my very first fanfiction! I hope ya'll liked it-Priscilla-Chan


	2. A Woman's Duty Part 2

A Woman's Duty

By: Priscilla-Chan

**PART 2**

_The Next Day..._

"Chi-Chi, I think you've lost your mind... really. Last night.. I was only kidding around!.. But Vegeta really is something. I've never seen anyone with his personality before. I learn new things about him everyday. You know, Yamucha really doesn't seem all that interesting compared to Vegeta... aside from the fact he's been on television before." Bulma commented.

"Bulma... that was not a show anybody would want to be on... it was COPS! Anyways, I've noticed you two using less harsh language towards each other and I just got to thinking that perhaps you two are loosening up to each other. I mean, after how many years! It's about time. Goku was commenting last night that he thinks Veggie-head came down to see you. Apparently, he forgot he had told Vegeta to come down too. laughing That man can be so forgetful at times..." Chi-Chi trailed off with a smile upon her face.

DING DONG

"Oh! That must be the pizza man! Hurry Bulma, get me 20 Yen! They're having a special! " Chi-Chi squealed in delightfulness.

Bulma reached over onto the marble counter and grabbed what 20 Yen she spotted. After Chi-Chi payed the pizza man and threw him out before he could start flirting with Bulma, they opened the pizza box and examined all of the toppings. The smell of the brick-oven pizza had drifted into the breeze through the window and out into the backyard where Goku was playing with Gohan.

"Uh oh.." Chi-chi mumbled as she realized Goku had smelled the food.

The two other Sons had flew in through the open back door and plopped down at the table, mouths watering.

"Oh no! No no no! You two have food in the fridge. There's last night's leftovers and the lunch I made for you two this afternoon!" Chi-Chi bellowed at the two eating machines.

"Everyone, I'm home!" Bulma bellowed as she entered her mansion-sized home. Oddly enough, the house was silent, neat, and no one appeared to be home. Bulma walked to the den in the back of the house, peered outside through the French windows, but noticed the Gravity Machine wasn't even on. "Odd..." Bulma commented out-loud. Then it suddenly clicked to her! _I have the whole house to myself.. To myself! Wahoo-hoo!_ She jumped in the air in giddiness and ran about the house whooping and hollering. She hadn't had such a turn of luck in so long! She ran upstairs, tugged off her day clothes, put on her terry-cloth robe and grabbed a couple of items to keep her busy as she made her way to the grand bathroom. After turning the diamond tub knob onto "really warm", she slipped off her robe and slid into the bubbly bathtub. The feeling was wonderful: warmth covering her in a blanket of white bubbles, her favorite music playing, candles lit, and the lights dimmed— _Wait a second... it's too quiet, no birds are even chirping, and it's two in the afternoon!_ Bulma thought. Suddenly, she heard a vase tip over onto the wooden floor in the hallway. Her eyes opened wide and her heart skipped a beat. Then she heard some other fragile piece of decoration fall to the ground and shatter.

"Hello? Mom, dad, Vegeta?" Bulma called from behind a closed door. Silence. She turned her music down so she could hear anything else including footsteps. There were footsteps! Very slowly, she rose herself from the tub, bubbles covering her areas (good thing incase Peeping Toms were outside watching her through the silk curtains.) Grabbing her robe, she made her way towards the door, tip-toeing quietly. Placing her hands on the doorknob, she gently turned the knob and cracked open the door. Unfortunately for her, she had no way to defend her self except with her body.. And a toothbrush. Wonderful! As she stuck her head through the crack, she spotted nothing, except for the vase and a mirror which had apparently been knocked over by horseplay or clumsiness.

"HELLO?" She was becoming inpatient now. She heard some faint chuckling coming from down the hall... from her parent's bedroom! Yet, it wasn't her parents making this odd noise. All of a sudden, something flies through the hall and into the room. Crashing and banging is heard; gargling and gasps are heard as well. Shattering of glass draws the line, but Bulma is too scared to leave the safety of her bathroom. The shattering turned out to be a body being thrown through the window of her parent's bedroom on the 4th story. When she hears silence, she deems it somewhat safe to exit through the door, and tiptoed to the bedroom. Peering in, the bedroom is in an astonishing arrangement: The burgundy walls are slashed, blood is strewn everywhere. The pillows were thrown across the room and the velvet comforter and silk sheets were messed up, doused with blood. The chandelier was dangling side to side, dimly brightening the room. As she glanced around in shock and fear, she spotted a body hunched over on the farther side of the bed on the floor, near the violet velvet draperies which hung, torn, along the balcony doors.

As she crept closer, the bathroom music had softened and the room grew more quiet, aside from the body breathing deeply and harshly with difficulty. She took one glance at the body and recognized the owner of it at once: Vegeta.

The room was dimly lit, the ceiling fan spinning in circles, making itself dizzy. The cool fan breeze blew against the sheer window draperies, making them whiff softly. The cool blue of the room was covered in shadows as silence filled the volume.

Bulma crept open the door and snuck in to bring lunch on a silver tray to the poor, tattered man lying in his bed, bandaged and asleep. She stared at him for some time, taking in what was observable: Eyes closed, gashes lined his face and a white bandage was wrapped around his crown multiple times to stop the bleeding. He was breathing steadily, deep and at peace. She stared down at him and slowly, placed a gentle hand with a wet wash rag on his shoulder. Patting away more dried blood, she placed the lunch tray down on his bedside counter. As she turned to leave, she swear she saw him open one of his eyes wearily. Glancing back and not noticing anything different, she made her way into the hallway and headed to the bathroom to put stuff away and empty the tub. Vegeta opened his eyes and watched her walk away, his mind completely in shock that she would help him like that. He then closed his eyes an drifted back to sleep.

_Hey I hope ya'll enjoyed this part of my story! Stay tuned for more! Priscilla-Chan_


	3. A Woman's Duty Part 3

A Woman's Duty

**Part 3**

"Bulma! Come on! We have to be at the club at 9 or they won't let us in!" Chi-Chi yelled through the window outside.

Night has approached and the city skyline was lit up like a famous Chicago city skyline. The pitch black sky was streamed with golden, shimmery stars, dancing between the clouds. The moon showed through the clouds, casting a purplish hue upon them, and lighting the streets down on Earth. Crickets could be heard from the brush, and a stream was heard in the distance, located near the city park. It was 8:30 in the night and Bulma was STILL getting ready! She threw on her rhinestone studded platform shoes, put on a red halter mini-dress, brushed her hair and added detangler to it, spritzed on Chanel perfume and was ready to head out. Leaning out of her 4th story window, she shouted down to Chi-Chi to try to keep her voice down, because Vegeta was asleep with a concussion. As she grabbed her mini trench coat and her matching handbag, she turned off her lights and stepped into the hallway. She paused in the middle of the hallway: Vegeta had crossed her mind. As she crept as silently as she could to his bedroom, she peered into the darkness upon his body, which was only highlighted by the moonlight. The ceiling fan still spun around making a whiffing noise, but nothing too disturbing. She had made sure earlier that if he needed anything, just incase he woke up, that a flashlight and a pitcher of water was near him, along with some medication. Seeing everything was OK, she whispered into his room:

"I'll be gone for a few hours Vegeta. Don't get into a mess of trouble again! 'Night."

As she left the house, she approached Chi-Chi's hover car, but noticed a strange look on Chi-chi's face. 18 was in the back staring as well into the darkness which surrounded the Capsule Corp. Home. The only lights lighting up the area were the streetlights and miniature garden lights which lined Bulma's home's paths and driveway.

"Are you two alright? What's gotten into you two?" No response. "Cheech? 18? Hello!"

As Bulma noticed they were staring at something, she turned around and hoped to catch a glance at what was holding the gaze of her two best friends in it's grip. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. As she spins back around astonished but a little shaken up, she taps Chi-Chi on the shoulder, and suddenly, her and 18 come back to reality.

"OK, you two. That was really odd. What were you two staring at?... Well! I hadn't seen anything!" Bulma asked in a worried tone.

"Oh Bulma, get a grip. We've been out here for 15 minutes waiting for you. Took you long enough," 18 replied in her usual monotonous tone.

"Yeah, come on girl. Hop in and let's get our party on," Chi-Chi ordered in a sudden cheerful tone.

Bulma just stared at them in confusion, wonder and curiosity. Cautiously, she got into the back seat of the convertible, and then Chi-Chi. As they zoomed off, Vegeta heard the car speed away and suddenly felt some odd feeling in his stomach. Due to his concussion, he thought it was just uneasiness, but something just made his insides wither in worry. He leant up in bed and turned on his bedside lamp, clumsily looking for his magazine. He glanced around wearily and noticed that Bulma had set things up for him, just in case.

"That woman ought to get a grip on herself. I'm not a stupid baby; I can take care of myself. Kami..." Vegeta mumbled as he adjusted himself to sit upright with pain nonetheless. Suddenly, he felt a strange feeling of some sort coming from the hallway, where his door was cracked. "Who's there!"

silence

"Hello?" Vegeta questioned again. Something was wrong... definitely wrong...

20 minutes later...

"We made it!" shouted Chi-Chi as she climbed out of the car along with the other two bombshells. "We look awesome tonight girls. Let's have fun! I already told Goku, by the way, so he knows what's up. Let's get our Girl's Night Out goin' on! WHOO-WHOO!"

Bulma and 18 just chuckled as they all approached the entrance to the nightclub.

It was huge: The pathway lined with garden lanterns led up to a 5 story, neon-lit, palm tree decorated hot spot for a Sunday night. Surprisingly, this Sunday night was having a special going on, since the next day workers had off for a holiday. The admission person stood tall and strong, guarding the velvet-roped entrance, and asked to see identification. After making their way into the lounge, they all ordered Shirley Temples in order to not get drunk. Especially for Chi-Chi, because she was about 1 month pregnant. The lounge was non-smoking and lit up only by neon and strobe lights. Chi-Chi had mentioned earlier about how she wanted to get out and have fun before the real pain of pregnancy took hold of her. Goku had been very reluctant to let his wife leave because of her status, but she insisted anyways, and of course, got her way. At about 9:20, they all headed to the dance floor and started to get their groove on. Suddenly 18 spotted someone from across the way she found endearing, handsome, strong... and short(!)

As she pardoned herself from the other girls, she made hey way to the Billiard Room, keeping her eyes on a certain man who seemed to be about her age. She had to dodge about 15 different hopeful men who tried touching her and getting her attention. One did alright: but his nose and crotch-area got a little more from her knee and fist. Eventually, she stepped into the red-lit pool hall, picked up a billiard stick and joined the game. The man took notice of her too: She was taller (than himself), blonde hair cut to her shoulders, striking blue eyes , and a little dark blue mini-dress on as well. When her turn was up, 18 lifted her head to take notice of a stare which she felt. It was coming from him! She lifted her eyes to his and the stares caught them both in a trap, like one of those Chinese finger traps. To avoid looking like an idiot, the guy, with effort, pulled his eyes away from the stare and 18 smirked. "He's got nice eyes", she smiled to herself. Later on, ½ hour passes and the game is wrapping up. She has shown off her pool moves and caught his attention so, that it was as if he was a hungry wildebeest who just caught site of a fress green grassland.

As he puts his stick back up against the wall alongside the other players', he shyly makes his way over to her, blushing beet red.

"You d-d-did really well t-tonight," he stuttered, yet sqeaking near the end of the sentence showing his nervousness.

"Thanks, you did well yourself," 18 replied, a smirk growing on her face.

"Um, as a gift for winning, do you think...um... that perhaps... you could... you know... just incase you were dehydrated just a—" he tried to speak, but ended up stuttering.

"If you are trying to offer me a drink, I have to decline, unless it's non-alcoholic. One of my friends came here tonight and since she can't drink, neither can any of us. So if you want to, be my guest," she replied, cutting him off. They both grinned.

Therefore, they both walked over to the bar and the mystery man ordered two ginger ales for them. After the drinks came and gone, 18 decides it's time to head back over to her friend's, who were ordering some food at the moment. She thanked him for the drink, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and started to head off. But he stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, Miss! I... I never got your name!", he called to her.

"That's because I didn't get it and you didn't ask!" she shouted back over the noise of the music. "Tell me your's first!"

"The name's Kurirrin! Your turn!"

"Juuhachigou!" she called to Kurirrin.

"What?" He couldn't hear her well.

"18!", she called back for the final time. As she waved good-bye, she winked at him.

_1 in the morning..._

Yawn "You two ready to head out?" Bulma asked her girlfriends as they finished off their last Shirley Temple and basket of hot wings.

"Yup! Let's head on out of this noisy place," 18 replied as they started heading out.

When the valet parking driver brought them Chi-Chi's car, Bulma quickly gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped in the back of the convertible. All three of the girls were laughing hysterically when they pulled up to Bulma's complex.

"Thanks girls! Catch you later!" she called as they zoomed off. Bulma turned around and heard rustling in the bushes under the windows on the ground floor. Standing still and frightened, she listened closely to catch anymore noises. Nothing but the breeze blowing through her hair and crickets chirping love songs in the moonlit night. Starting to creep toward her bushes, all noise was drained out due to her concentration. Then suddenly:

"MEOW!"

"Agh!" Bulma screeched as their pet cat pounced out at her and welcomed her home. "You crazy cat! You scared the living you-know-what out of me! Hey... what are you doing outside anyway?" she questioned the cat as she picked it up and headed to the front door. "My Kami! The key won't go in!" After a few minutes of scrambling for new keys and trying over and over, she finally got the door unlocked. "Finally!... sugui (weird)."

As she peered into the darkness she noticed two eyes, shining in the moonlight, glazed with a plan in mind, stares at her and looks her up and down. "Vegeta? Is that you? Are you feeling alright? How's your head?...Hello?" she asked quietly.

GASP!

**_To Be Continued..._**

Hello Readers! It's Priscilla-Chan here! I hope you have enjoyed my fan fiction so far! I am still working on plot design! Well, what do you think will happen? Is it REALLY Vegeta? Will 18 get together with Kurirrin? Where's Yamucha! Find out next time! Sayonara!

Priscilla-chan


	4. A Woman's Duty Part 4

**A Woman's Duty**

**_Part 4_**

"Vegeta?" Bulma called out in a frightened tone.

"Hello Woman, How was your night out? You know what I'm talking about: tonight, when you left me all alone with a concussion, vulnerable to any evil being that may just be lurking around the corner without the means to defend myself," Vegeta mocked.

"You're a Saiyan! You always have been able to defend yourself!" Bulma shot back defensively.

Vegeta just smirked and took a step towards her out of the shadows of the night. He didn't look normal: His eyes were a blazing, blood red, his hair had green streaks in it, and he had strange markings all along his neck. His outfit appeared to be shredded and he had a stream of blood running down his cheek. But what took Bulma most by surprise was bite marks located on his neck. Very odd indeed. Very frightening even more.

"Vegeta... what has happened to you! You look as though you are possessed or something! What happened here tonight while I was gone!" Bulma questioned in a demanding voice.

Vegeta just stared at her and smirked. The lights outside in the street lamp posts flickered, causing an eery glow in the living room which both were positioned.

Bulma glanced around nervously, trying to figure out what she could do. Not knowing any better idea, she spun around as fast as possible, thrusted open the front door and sped outside as fast as possible. Vegeta just stood there, laughing menacingly as he gave her a head start. Once 5 minutes had passed, he hovered into the air, and zoomed out through a window, shatter what glass covered it. The chase had begun.

_(Start horror movie chasing music)_

Bulma was running as fast as she could, stumbling along the way, through the brush, trees, gardens, and paths she had discovered when she was younger. Suddenly, it came into view: The Son home. _Finally!_ The moonlight shown over her scratched and scuffed body as she made her way at top speed to their front door.

BANG BANG BANG, she knocked on the door. It was loud enough to wake up the dead! No answer. "Hello!" she called in desperation. As she continued knocking, finally someone opened the door: it was lil Gohan. "

"yawn Hey Ms. Bulma. What are you doing here? Mt mom and dad are asleep!" Gohan said in an innocent, childish voice.

"Gohan, honey, please let me in. I'm being followed and I need somewhere safe to hide. Where's Goku-San?"

KNOCK KNOCK "Daddy?" called Gohan quietly as he crept open his parent's bedroom.

"Hey Gohan! Hey... what are you doing up? It's... it's 1:30 in the morning!" Gohan questioned in a wearily tone.

"Bulma needs you, Dad. She says she's being followed."

"Are you _positive?_" Goku questioned his long-time friend. His eyes were focused and alert.

"Yes... it was Vegeta. But he looked so different! He had bite marks on his neck, green streaks in his hair, blood-red, glowing eyes, and a scratch on his cheek. He look like he'd been attacked and possessed! He acted like it at least..." bulma re-described as Goku listened intently. Chi-Chi walked in, in her robe, and poured them each a hot cup of tea. She herself had a cup of coffee.

Suddenly, there was a crash heard from outside. Goku stood up and powered-up, eyes focused on the front door. There was a shadow flicker across the lamp post outside. Someone was waiting.

Chi-chi put Gohan back to bed, but Bulma hid behind the sofa and Goku blocked they was. Once Chi-Chi came back out, she went straight for the kitchen and picked out her best, heavy-duty solid iron frying pan and skillet. _Bring it on_ she thought to herself.

Just then, the door handle jangled and was forced to unlock by the intruder's brute strength. The door was thrusted open and the shadowed figure stepped inside.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT VEGETA!" Goku shouted at the intruder.

"The woman," was all he replied.

"Why?... What has she done to you except cared for you while you've been sick with a concussion?"

"I just want her to come home. She shouldn't run away like she did. It's not safe," Vegeta smirked in satisfaction. He was having fun.

"You're not safe Vegeta! You've gone and gotten yourself into a mess again! I told you not to!" Bulma cried out loud. She was scared out of her wits, but she even missed the old Vegeta. At least he wasn't threatening to her.

Out of no where, Chi-Chi runs up behind Vegeta and smashes his head with her iron flat pan. No luck. Vegeta backhands Chi-chi and she goes flying: all the way to the back of the room.

Goku is getting really heated, more than usual at Vegeta, because: 1) He hit his wife and 2) This isn't the real Vegeta. Hovering in the air, Goku is about to make is way over to Vegeta to kick his butt, but then —

Ding dong! "Hello?" calls a voice from outside.

_What's up with all of these people coming to my house this early in the morning!_ Goku wonders to himself.

Just then, Vegeta opens the door, not frightening the at the front door one bit. "What do you want, punk? Get lost now before we blow your head all the way to Namek!"

"Hello! My name is Wolfwood, and I am a priest, my friend. As a gift of my blessing, have this bottle of holy water! Peace!" Wolfwood said in a cheerful but nervous voice as he splashed Vegeta's body with a small bottle of holy water. "Wait for me Vash! Dude, hold up!" was heard in the distance as the young, mysterious, and random, priest ran off to meet up with his friend.

All four of them stared through the door as the man ran away, with odd looks upon their faces, confused. Suddenly, Vegeta started having what appeared to be an exorcism. He was twisting and screaming in pain; withering and hunching on his knees, hugging himself and gripping his sides in pain. Gagging on nothing, he threw his arms into the air and screamed out loud in pain as a red, misty fog swirled from out of his mouth and floated swiftly into the breeze. He was released of whatever evil had possessed him in the past few hours. As he collapsed to the wooden floor, slowly and visibly, his scratch healed over, the green faded from his hair and his eyes shut, after being returned to normal. Goku picked him up and examined his face. He was unconscious. As Goku threw Vegeta over his shoulder like a rag doll, Bulma and Chi-Chi hopped into Chi-Chi's hover convertible and they all headed back to Capsule Corp.

(In the car)

"So who do you think that dark-haired, handsome man was back there? Wolfwood I think he said his name was," Chi-Chi recalled.

"I have no idea. Funny thing though: I SWEAR I saw him on a show before. Vegeta had been watching it about a year ago while channel surfing... he has a few broken limbs," Bulma answered.

"Who knows?" Chi-Chi said, as they drove off into the distance. It was only 2 am, but some people were just getting up for work. Must be those on-call 24/7 workers.

"Well, that should about take care of things for awhile. Make sure you don't leave this house, okay?" Goku said to Bulma as he and Chi-chi were about to leave. "We better get home, because's Gohan's still asleep. Goodnight Bulma!" Goku stated as he and Chi-Chi hugged Bulma goodnight.

"Bye you two! Be safe going home!" Bulma called out as Goku hopped in Chi-Chi's car and they drove off.

Turning around, Bulma looked around once more to check for any evil spirits before heading upstairs. _Perhaps it was a vampire?_ Bulma thought to herself. As she reached the top of the stairs, a cool breeze blew through the dark, moonlit hallway. She made her was to Vegeta's room and glanced inside. He was sitting reclined on multiple pillows under his own silk sheets. Seeing everything was fine and dandy, she turned her back to him to exit, when the bedside lamp came on.

"Woman?" Vegeta asked in a whisper. "Woman? Is that you?" He apparently was still pretty knocked out from earlier. The lamp lit his facade: he had only a small scowl on his face this time, but instead of irritation, it was out of frustration and pain.

Making her way over to his side, Bulma was extremely cautious about whether or not he was capable of being safe to approach. Noticing he was back to his old self again, just more tired, she pulled up a chair to the side of his bed and stared at him intently.

"What happened to you tonight, Vegeta?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, woman! I've been in this bed all night! Where's my water? Bring me my magazine," he demanded.

Bulma just chuckled. "It's good to have you back. You have no recollection of happened do you?"

Vegeta just stared at her in shock and confusion. She smiled. He finally saw, in the light, how she expressed her happiness he was alright through her facial expressions. Her rosy cheeks were lifted by her grin, her eyes teary with happiness: they looked like rain. He never noticed how she took so much time out of her day just to make sure he was taken care of. She noticed him too: his strong, shapely muscles weren't scratched anymore, his sculpted face was smooth against without any gashes, his black, spiky hair was shiny and of an ebony color, not black and green like Frankenstein. She leant down and kissed him on the forehead without thinking, surprising anyone observing in the most upmost way.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelped.

"Bulma!" another voice cried from the doorway.

Both Vegeta and Bulma turned their view to lock eyes with Yamucha. Of all the people in the world! He had flown in just 3 minutes before looking for Bulma after hearing the bad news from 18, who heard it from Chi-Chi.

"Yamucha! Where have you been! You weren't even at the picnic! Um..", she noticed how she was positioned, "don't mind what I just did. Where have you been!"

"I had a business meeting...with my boss and co-workers," he stated, nostrils flaring. Bulma noticed this.

"So you've had business meetings non-stop for the past week and a half?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Y-yeah, of course! I told you I was going to be busy!" Yamucha stated defensively.

"He's lying," Vegeta muttered under his breath. Both of the other two glanced at him.

"No I'm not!" Yamucha yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Bulma said harshly.

"Yes, you are. You have for the past couple of months you weak excuse for a warrior," Vegeta snapped back, mockingly.

Bulma knew the truth. "How's your grandmother doing?"

"She's f– fine," Yamucha replied. He was getting anxious.

"I'm sure she is, since she died 5 years ago Yamucha! ... You have been lying haven't you?"

"– no! Of course I wouldn't like to you, babe, honey..." Yamucha said.

"Get out," was all Bulma said quietly.

He spun around and flew off, muttering inappropriate sentences and words under his breath. A scream was heard In the distance as Yamucha screamed out his fury. It was over between them.

Bulma turned back to Vegeta, stared into his eyes, and thanked his silently through them. They both knew that she was hurt inside. Vegeta wasn't pleased with that. As Bulma got up, she pushed the wooden chair back to its original place, strolled toward the doorway, glanced back and Vegeta, and went to bed.

Alright, people! I hope this part got you thinking a little and was a bit amusing. Look forward to the last part of this little story of mine. Ja ne! Priscilla-Chan


	5. A Woman's Duty Part 5

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1                             A Woman's Duty

                                                            Part 5- The Final Chapter

            Bulma and Vegeta walked into the little diner on the corner of Tokyo Avenue, near the grocery store. They little bell above the door jingled as they opened the door and walked toward their booth. The waitress walks over, hands them a couple of laminated menus, and receives their drink orders. As they glanced around the menu, Bulma glances to Vegeta, and stares back down at her own menu. A faint country song plays in the background as the ceiling fans swirl around the muggy air of the summer. It's dusk outside; the sky a color array of purples, pinks, and oranges.

            The two didn't come to the diner to discuss her and Yamucha, nor was it a little treat from Bulma to Vegeta. They needed to discuss what happened the other night. This included what 18 and Chi-Chi saw, why they were in a trance, and what had happened to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't talk much about it, except that he felt an evil spirit of some sort, but not anyone he or the other Z warriors had met up with before. It, whatever it was, may it be a vampire, demon, ghost, or whatever, just had beady, glowing, purple eyes that floated in the dark. Vegeta commented on how he wasn't able to get a good look at it, because it was dark, but the eyes were visible. That is probably what 18 and Chi-Chi spotted, and the fact that they were staring into space could have been a reaction from the eyes putting them into a trance. Otherwise then that, not much else was known about the night.

            The two sat in silence for awhile, that is, until the food came. Bulma ordered a veggie burger with everything on it, a bowl of noodles with teriyaki sauce, a cherry soda pop, and a fruit bowl. Vegeta ordered 3 times that amount, including 2 baskets of hot wings, 3 bowls of noodles with sauce, 2 baskets of biscuits, some sushi and wasabi, and spaghetti (this is an international food diner.) During dinner, which was silent most of the time, Bulma glanced back up at Vegeta. Suddenly, as if it hit her from no where, he seemed oddly attractive. Maybe this feeling resulted from the traumatic event that occurred the other night, or maybe it was due to those noodles. Any how, she stared at Vegeta's outline as the sunset reflected colorful light onto his cheekbones, chin, ears, lips, eyes... Vegeta felt a strange feeling in his stomach, so he glanced up real fast and caught Bulma red-handed gazing at his face. Suddenly, she snapped back into reality and caught his gaze as well. They stayed still in that stare for a good 15 seconds before Vegeta looked away. Something had come over him. He felt uncomfortable, confused, and his stomach twisted into knots.

            "Hey, eating machine, what's up with you now?" Bulma asked, trying to add a touch of joking in her tone.

            "Woman, why don't you shut your mouth. I'm fine. I've ate 5 times this much before, so I don't know what your problem is..." Vegeta shot back. Bulma continued to stare. "Stop staring at me, woman!"

            When Bulma refused to take were attention away from his face, Vegeta lifted his hand and almost tapped her face harshly to get her to receive a reality check, but not before Bulma caught it in mid-air. Vegeta was shocked. Bulma just smirked.

            "Come on, let's get out of here," she said, the smirk still plastered on her face.

            As she stood up, she noticed it was a cerulean blue outside, darkness had approached. She laid down enough Yen to pay off the meal, and they both left. Approaching the car, the street lamps in the city were turning on, and some citizens were taking their dogs for night walks. Hopping into the red, 1998 Mustang (with upgrades), the lights in the car glowed neon green and the red lights under the car turned on.

            The city was beautiful at night; neon lights flashing in the window's reflection, sparkling stars draped over the city like a lit-up canopy, and the city lights lit up the environment like Las Vegas. The citizens were out for a night on the town: prostitutes in boas, business men heading to bars with their buddies, women in the latest fashions lining the streets behind velvet ropes waiting their turn to get into a hot spot nightclub, etc. On the other hand, many were heading home after a long day of work.

            As Bulma pulled into the driveway, gravel was heard crunching under the tires, lightening bugs were darting in and out of the orchid bushes, and the garden lamps were turned on. One thing did appear most different from the past few days: Mr. And Mrs. Briefs were home. Seeing how they always disappear quite often, it was a joyous gift to have the whole family home at one time, including Vegeta. Stepping out of the car, Vegeta immediately flew into his open balcony window. Locking the car with a "bleep bleep," Bulma strolled up the stone-paved walkway up to her porch.

            After being welcomed home by her parents, she headed upstairs, then threw her belongings on her bed. Bulma had an odd urge to see Vegeta again._ I must be getting sick _she told herself, trying to give herself an excuse for wanting to see him. As she crept up to his door, knocked a couple of time, and got no response, worry overcame her again as she slung open the door... to find a revealed Vegeta!

            "Oh my Kami!" she screamed as she shut the door as fast as she could. Vegeta caught her. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to his bedroom door.

            As he silently crept open the door, a smirk crossed his face; Kami knows why. He peered out into the hallway, then right beside him. He spotted Bulma leaning against the wall, stricken with shock, face beet red from embarrassment, and hair messed up from her quick movements. Her blue eyes were about popping out of her head as she repeatedly replayed in her head what she had seen just now. What a sight!

            "Like what you saw, woman?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

            "You pervert! Why would I like what I saw?!! It was you... naked!" she shot back defensively.

            "Glad you caught me while I was in the dark. Did it turn you on?" he asked jokingly.

            "UGH! You baka!" she screamed at him as her palm came flying toward his left cheek. Yet, like usual, Vegeta caught the hand and pinned her against the wall.

            "Woman... I want to ask you one question..." Vegeta whispered, fading into the distance.

            "What is it, you creep?"

            "Why did you help me after the concussion and when that _thing_ possessed me. You got something going I don't know about?!"

            "Vegeta... if you would take your grubby paws off of me, then maybe I'd consider conversing with you about that subject," she replied.

            Getting frustrated, but desperate for knowledge, he reluctantly released her. "Ok."

            Bulma lead the prince onto a balcony. The wind and air signaled a storm was approaching quickly. She had to make this short.

            "Listen, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I was just taking care of you. I offered you a place to stay and I am obligated to take care of you," she said, starting off her explanation.

            "No, you aren't. No one is," he replied.

            "_Then I wanted to be..._," she muttered. She turned her eyes away from him.

            Vegeta stared at her for awhile before she looked back up at him. "What do you call that: doing what you want to me without my consent?"

            Bulma remained silent. She was embarrassed and wanted to hide for slipping her little secret feeling to the one it portrayed to.

            Thunder boomed in the distance and thick clouds covered the twinkling stars and moon, casting a purplish hue on the two. Bulma felt drizzle falling, then a light rain. She crooked her head upwards into the sky and closed her eyes. Then the real rain started pouring heavily, beating them with heavy raindrops.

            "Well?!" Vegeta called over the weather.

            Bulma opened her eyes, lowered her chin, and stared into his eyes.

            "I call it a woman's duty, Vegeta. A woman's duty," she said back.

            After a few minutes, Vegeta put his arms around Bulma's shivering, fragile body, and led her inside. That night, the two spent the night together... through the storm and all.

**_                                           Fin_**


	6. Epilouge

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1**                              _ Epilogue_ **

            _3 Years later_

            **It was the annual picnic, in the midst of a hot, summery day. The decorations laid-out, floral arrangements in place, and the music blaring through an expensive Sony sound system, Bulma walked outside into the afternoon sun. This time, though, Vegeta followed. Everyone was there: Chi-Chi, Goku, 18 and her new husband, Kurirrin (who was actually a very old friend of Goku's), Master Roshi, Tien, Baby Goten, Gohan, and now a newer addition to the circle of friends: Baby Trunks. **

**            A triple-decker cake was laying in the middle of the picnic table to celebrate the circle of friends. It was just an idea Mrs. Briefs had thought up, since she was really into baking. Also, 18 was pregnant with a baby girl! **

**            This was just the beginning of an exciting future to come, despite the horror which would come in later years.**

**            "Here's to happiness in our circle, success, baby shopping and another up-coming baby shower! " Bulma said delightfully as everyone raised glasses full of ginger ale (since 18 was pregnant this time! )**

            Konichiwa everyone! I hope you enjoyed my very first fanfiction! Thanks for reading!

                                                                                                Priscilla-Chan


End file.
